


Medicine

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, spurious reasons for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: Written for the kinkmeme prompt:  "Maybe during a mission, Alex gets dosed or injected with some type of trial drug that will kill him if he doesn't get the cure, but the only cure was in the building that he just blew up. Somehow, Alex finds out that he can also be cured by drinking Yassen's semen, maybe Yassen telling this to Alex and coercing Alex to suck his cock or maybe Alex discovers the information himself and reluctantly seeks Yassen out for a blowjob. I would prefer Alex as incredibly unexperienced and for this to be his first time giving a blowjob while Yassen vocally guides him through it, maybe even including praise kink or humiliation kink?"
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85
Collections: Alex Rider Kinkmeme





	1. Chapter 1

With hindsight, blowing up the entire facility had been a mistake. In Alex’s defence, being injected with a lethal pathogen purely so they could see how long it took him to die had made him quite cross. 

He’d also only meant to blow up the lab, but the unfortunate resulting chain reaction meant he was currently running across a snow covered plateau desperately hoping to catch up with his only remaining chance of survival.

The cable car station loomed up ahead, stark lines against the sweep of the mountain. The last car – his only way out – was about to depart with its single occupant.

Alex tried to yell but he had no breath left. At the last moment the figure inside, nothing but a silhouette against the blue sky, looked his way. Alex couldn’t make out an expression, but after a second’s hesitation they leaned forward and opened the door.

The car had already jerkily made its way out of the boarding platform. Alex didn’t have time to think, he took a flying leap off the edge and jumped into space.

He slammed against the side of the car, almost missed the opening, experienced a terrified splinter of time when he thought he was going to fall backwards into empty air – and then someone reached out and grabbed his shirt and yanked him to safety, slamming the door closed behind him.

Sprawled on the floor of the cable car, Alex looked up, struggling for breath.

Yassen looked down at him. Alex thought there might have been a fleeting look of amusement on his face, but it was hard to tell at this angle.

“Alex. I rather thought you might be along.” Yassen eyed the plume of smoke in the distance. Had he delayed his departure when he’d first seen that, just a minute or two? If he had, he wasn’t likely to admit it.

“Yassen.” Alex struggled to his feet. “You have to help me.”

“I thought I just had.”

“No, I mean...” Alex winced. “They injected me. With the bug.”

Something indefinable passed across Yassen’s face. “That was careless of you.” He took in Alex’s rather murderous expression, and frowned. “You won’t have long. Minutes, rather than hours.”

“You can – do something. Can’t you?” Alex asked plaintively. Yassen, he knew, had been injected with the antidote, as a way of smuggling it across the border undetectably, safer than trying to hide vials. He had no idea how they might get it out of Yassen and into him, but he trusted the Russian to be able to manage anything. Somehow he didn’t want to examine that thought too closely.

Yassen’s frown deepened. “A blood transfusion would be the safest way, except we have no suitable equipment. You could ingest some, I suppose?”

“I am not drinking your blood Yassen, I’m not a fucking vampire,” Alex protested. 

Yassen shrugged. “I doubt you’ll find the alternatives any more preferable. There’s urine - ” He smiled slightly as Alex made a pained face. “But unfortunately for you I went a short time ago. I’m not sure I could – well, you get the picture. There’s saliva I suppose.”

“I’d have to kiss you?” Alex asked dubiously. He supposed, if he had to, he could make himself, but Yassen was shaking his head regretfully. 

“You’d need to swallow more than that for it to be effective I’m afraid.”

“Oh. Urgh.” Alex tried not to retch at the mental picture. 

Yassen leaned back against the side of the car and gave him a thoughtful look. “Well.”

“Well what? What’s ‘well’ supposed to mean?” Alex asked crossly.

“It means, little Alex, that we are rapidly running out of bodily fluids.”

“Oh. Oh.” Alex’s eyes widened. “Oh no. Oh fuck.”

Yassen shrugged. “Your choice.”

Alex looked at him awkwardly. “Could you even – you know. Get it up? For me, I mean?”

Yassen kept his face perfectly impassive. “Trust me, I don’t think that will pose a problem.”

“Oh.” Alex’s gaze dropped inadvertently to Yassen’s crotch, and he felt his face flame. _“Oh.”_

Alex felt his heartrate go up considerably. “Are you – sure it would work?”

“I believe so. Look at it this way, what choice do you have? You won’t survive long enough to get to a hospital.” 

Alex closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Opened them again to find Yassen studying him.

“I haven’t – I haven’t done it before,” Alex admitted, thinking that at this rate he might die of embarrassment before the injection could get him.

Yassen gave him a thin smile. “It’s not exactly rocket science.” 

“You could just – you know.”

Yassen raised an eyebrow. “Do all the work? I could. But why should I?”

“What?” 

“Well, it’s not as if we’re on the same side. You infiltrated that place on behalf of people trying to close it down. Why should I help you?”

Alex gave him a hurt expression, not quite daring to suggest that Yassen might conceivably if not actually like him then at least not wish him ill. Yassen took pity on him with a sigh. 

“I’ll be kind. Come on. You don’t have much time. We should get on with it.” He unbuckled his belt and Alex watched with a certain nervous anticipation as Yassen lowered his fly and lifted his cock out through his underwear. 

Yassen was leaning back against the side of the car, backside braced against the rail and legs spread invitingly wide. A dizzying vista down the mountain was laid out behind him, and Alex tried not to think about how high up they were. 

They were also quite visible in their little glass bubble. He hoped they didn’t traumatise any passing skiers. 

Unfortunately, focussing on matters closer at hand meant staring at Yassen’s cock, and Alex wasn’t sure that was any better. He got slowly to his knees in front of him, and then wasn’t sure what to do. He looked up at Yassen for guidance.

Yassen was slowly palming his cock, and gave him an encouraging nod. 

“Open your mouth,” he directed softly.

Alex did as he was told, breathing shakily through it.

“Wider.”

Alex obeyed, swallowing convulsively. Yassen beckoned him forward with the index finger of his free hand, and Alex shuffled awkwardly closer on his knees until he was right between Yassen’s thighs. 

“Take it in,” Yassen instructed. “Slowly. Feel your way. No need for heroics.”

Alex leaned in, and Yassen let the weight of his cock come to rest on Alex’s lower lip, feeding it slowly into his mouth, watching his lips stretch around it. He stopped with just the head inside, letting Alex get used to the idea and waiting for him to realise he needed to breathe through his nose. 

After a second he felt Alex give him a tentative lick, and nearly headbutted the glass behind him in surprise. 

“Good.” It was Yassen’s turn to swallow thickly. Alex never ceased to surprise him, why should this have been any different?

Encouraged, Alex repeated the action, his tongue flattening against the tip of Yassen’s cock, licking over the head. He’d been afraid Yassen would simply shove it in and choke him, but this – he could manage this. 

If you’d asked Alex the day before if he would consider kneeling at Yassen’s feet, he’d have told you to fuck off in no uncertain terms. But this – somehow this didn’t feel as demeaning as he’d expected. Perhaps it was the surprisingly soft tone Yassen was murmuring encouragements in, but Alex was finding he didn’t hate it. On the contrary, he found his own body beginning to respond in kind and desperately hoped the angle of his body was enough to hide his growing erection. 

Growing in confidence Alex risked pushing his head forward, sliding his lips further up Yassen’s shaft.

“Good Alex, you’re doing well, so well,” Yassen murmured, and Alex felt his own dick lurch in immediate response. He’d somehow gone from being embarrassed and tentative to wanting to please Yassen in a matter of minutes, and the knowledge that his continued survival hinged on his ability to make Yassen come gave everything a bizarrely heightened sense of urgency. 

Alex bobbed his head back and forth, sucking properly now, and after a second he dared to lift his hands from where they were braced demurely on his own knees to wrap them round Yassen’s thighs. It gave him a better purchase to anchor himself off, and judging by the noise Yassen made he wasn’t objecting. 

It was that noise, a quietly surprised grunt of arousal that saw off the last of Alex’s inhibitions. He brought one hand up to wrap around Yassen’s cock, and Yassen let his own hand fall away, content to let Alex take over. Instead he cupped Alex’s jaw, watching the way Alex’s cheek bulged each time his cock pushed inside with a certain fascination. 

Alex was working him instinctively, his hand stroking up and down the parts he couldn’t fit into his mouth, but after a moment he had to pull back, gasping for breath.

He sat back on his heels, wiping the drool from his lips and looking cross with himself. 

“Sorry, I just needed to – to – ”

“Alex, it’s not a race,” Yassen assured him, even though in many ways it was. He judged Alex’s time wasn’t so short that they couldn’t afford to enjoy this. And he’d noticed, too, despite Alex’s efforts to hide it, that it was very much both of them by this point.

“You’re allowed to pause,” Yassen added with a smile. “I don’t expect you to breathe though your ears.” 

That drew a snort of laughter, and Yassen saw some of the tension go out of his shoulders. 

“You’re doing very well,” Yassen promised. “For your first time? Hell, you’re dong amazingly.” He wondered what the odds were of getting Alex to agree to a reprise when there wasn’t a time factor involved. Thought about how much he’d like the chance to show Alex a few things. Give him a chance to practise…

But Alex seemed encouraged enough, and leaned forward almost eagerly to take him back into his mouth. This time he looked up at Yassen as he sucked him, his brown eyes wide and full of fading nerves and a growing need.

“Can you take a little more?” Yassen asked. Alex’s eyes widened even more, but he managed a nod and Yassen gave into what he’d wanted to do for some time and started thrusting into his mouth. To begin with he didn’t do it very hard or deep, and Alex managed to keep up, but eventually Yassen over-reached himself and Alex recoiled backwards, coughing violently. 

“Sorry.” Yassen didn’t look or sound remotely sorry, and Alex gave him a sour look. 

“First time, remember?” Alex grumbled. “I’m not a blow-up doll.” 

Yassen let that implication pass with a smirk, but he reached out and caressed Alex’s cheek. “Open wide for me, my beautiful boy,” he coaxed, and Alex found himself sliding his lips around Yassen for a third time.

His jaw was aching, his chin was wet with dribbled saliva and his lips smeared with Yassen’s pre-come. By now Alex was rigid in his pants and wishing he could touch himself, wishing Yassen would touch him, anything to relieve the unbearable aching need. 

“Do you have any idea how good you look?” Yassen breathed, pushing himself in and out and appreciating the way Alex’s swollen lips dragged along his cock. “You were made for this Alex. On your knees and taking it so beautifully.” 

Alex made a stifled noise in his throat halfway between moan and gasp, his own hips stuttering forward at thin air. Yassen reached down and threaded his hand into Alex’s hair, not pulling, just holding him steady. He badly wanted to fuck Alex’s face but held back, knowing he’d promised to be kind. He also wanted to come all over him, but that was another pleasure he would have to deny himself. For now. 

They had a reason for doing this after all, and it wouldn’t do to lose track of it. 

Alex was conscious of nothing but the warm, hard flesh filling his mouth, the scent of Yassen in his nostrils, the taste of him on his tongue, the throb of his own erection. Yassen on the other hand was entirely aware of the fact the cable car was approaching the lower end of the line and they would soon need to be getting off in more ways than one. 

“Be ready Alex, I’m close,” Yassen murmured, stroking his hair appreciatively. He took in the sight of Alex one last lingering time, face flushed, hair damp with exertion, lips reddened and plump as he sucked him off, and then closed his eyes and let himself go. 

Alex felt Yassen’s cock pulsing in his mouth, thick warm come spurting over his tongue. He swallowed convulsively again and again before having to pull back, coughing and spluttering. 

Wrung out, Alex sat down heavily on the floor, his thighs aching from kneeling up for long. More to the point, he was trying to hide the incriminating evidence that he’d blown his own load the very moment Yassen had come in his mouth. His trousers had an accusatory wet patch at the front and were sticking to him unpleasantly. 

A shadow fell over the car and Alex looked up, startled to realise they’d reached the foot of the mountain already. 

To his surprise, Yassen held out a hand. Alex stared at it stupidly. 

“You’d better come with me,” Yassen explained. “You will be safer. They may be looking for you after – well.” They both looked back up the way they’d come. A faint spire of smoke was rising over the ridge. 

“Do you think it worked?” Alex asked anxiously. “The, er – antidote.” 

“I believe it should be enough, yes.” Yassen hesitated. They exchanged a somewhat shifty look. “On the other hand – one can never be too sure. Perhaps – on reflection – a second dose would be recommended.”

“You, er. You think so?” 

In answer, Yassen simply held out his hand again. This time, Alex took it. 

-


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel room was the elegant end of expensive, with a business class air of anonymity. Alex had spent a considerable time standing in the big walk-in shower trying to pluck up the courage to rejoin Yassen but he finally emerged, wrapped in a white bathrobe and towelling off his hair. 

Yassen, who’d showered first, was wearing a matching robe and, Alex suspected, nothing else. He had a drink in his hand and was leaning back in an armchair, looking speculative. When Alex appeared, Yassen rubbed a thoughtful finger across his lips. 

Alex stood there a little awkwardly, unsure what to do with himself. To sit on the bed would feel uncomfortably forward but the alternative was Yassen’s lap, which was hardly better. 

“Would you like a drink?” Yassen offered, tilting his glass towards Alex slightly.

“No. Thank you.” 

Yassen set down his glass and got to his feet. Alex tried not to look at the way his robe had fallen open at the top, or admit that the glimpse of chest hair was doing things to him. 

“Perhaps you need something else to drink?” Yassen said meaningfully.

Alex coloured. “Like you said. It might be safest.” He couldn’t meet Yassen’s eyes, but he knew he was being studied. 

“How do you feel?” It sounded like a genuine question, and Alex was surprised into looking up.

“Okay,” he answered honestly, then wondered if he should have played it up a little, but Yassen just nodded. It had been a while, with no ill effects. Alex had to assume their rather bizarre gamble had paid off. This was little more than an excuse, and he suspected Yassen was just as aware of that as he was. But the illusion of having no choice meant he didn’t have to admit he wanted this.

“Shall we?” Yassen gestured to the bed and Alex gave a jerky nod. He was scared and excited and embarrassed all at once, but Yassen’s unruffled demeanour made things easier somehow. 

Alex wasn’t even entirely sure what he was signing up for – he assumed a reprise of what they’d done earlier, but he had to concede that getting into bed with a semi-naked man implied a certain level of willingness to go further.

Make that – entirely naked. Yassen had settled back against the headboard of the bed and untied the belt of his robe, opening it with an undramatic movement and letting it slip off his shoulders. He was already hard, and Alex swallowed. He’d thought there’d been a certain bulge beneath the folds when Yassen stood up, but hadn’t liked to look too closely. 

Realising he was still standing there like an idiot, Alex finally climbed onto the bed too. He debated taking his own robe off like Yassen had, but in the end left it on, feeling a little more secure that way. After all, they weren’t lovers. 

Were they? Did sucking someone off to save your own life even count as sex? Alex thought it unlikely there was a precedent for it. 

He briefly considered kneeling between Yassen’s legs then settled beside him instead, leaning over his lap then shooting him a hesitant glance.

Yassen was watching him with a faint smile on his face that widened as Alex met his gaze.

“You see what you do to me?” Yassen murmured quietly. Alex experienced a shiver at the thought. There’d always been a certain tension between them whenever they encountered each other, but it could easily have been attributable to a million other things. 

He didn’t know what to say, so he decided to put his mouth to better uses. Alex had pretty much zero sexual experience but at least now he could say he’d done this before, and the fact Yassen had clearly wanted him to do it again gave him the confidence he needed to bend over and slide his mouth over the head. 

“Oh Alex. You joy,” Yassen sighed, leaning back and stretching out in pleasure. 

Alex smiled around him. That Yassen was lavish with his praise had come as a surprise, and Alex was guiltily aware how much he was turned on by it. It made him want to please him, to earn more of it, and he set himself to the task at hand.

Alex soon found that it was easier at this angle, that by bending over him rather than looking up, he could take Yassen further in without choking. He sucked down on him, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue liberally. 

After a moment he brought his hands up, wrapping his fingers around the base of Yassen’s cock and even daring to cup his balls as he sucked him, lips sliding up and down the increasingly slick shaft. 

It was also easier to control his breathing in this position, and this time Alex wasn’t struggling for air. He could breathe around the rhythmic dips of his head, occasionally lifting right off to press impulsive kisses to the side, or lick a stripe up the warm, firm flesh.

Yassen was trying not to thrust up into his mouth, but it was an exercise in agonising self-restraint. Alex looked so _debauched_ , the blond hair still damp from the shower falling into his face, pink, pouting lips shining wet and stretched so beautifully around him, face flushed with concentration and effort. 

“God, Alex, you have a talent for this,” Yassen groaned, revelling in the combined assault of Alex’s tongue and fingers. “So good. Such a sweet mouth to do such dirty things with.”

Alex shifted restlessly, his bathrobe tented over his own straining erection. It would be embarrassing to come twice without being touched, but Yassen’s low rumble of occasionally quite filthy encouragement was driving him to the edge.

“Are you going to take it for me?” Yassen asked, his quiet voice increasingly hoarse. “You’re going to make me come in your mouth Alex, I can’t hold it. You’re going to make me spill between those pretty lips, and you’re going to swallow it all down like a good boy, I know you are.”

Alex made a noise in the back of his throat, so turned on he hardly knew what to do with himself. He wanted to touch himself, but he wanted to make Yassen come more, so he kept his hands where they were, jerking Yassen into his mouth as he blew him.

“Fuck, Alex, yes.”

A second later Yassen came copiously into his mouth. Alex swallowed around him, licking and sucking until the last drop had been cleaned away. He sat up, looking rather dazed, and Yassen reached out and pulled him into his arms.

Up to now Yassen hadn’t touched him, had let Alex explore at his own pace. Now, somehow without quite meaning to they were kissing each other, desperate and passionate. Yassen licked into his mouth, kissed the smeared traces of his own release from Alex’s lips and Alex moaned. Yassen’s hand snaked into the folds of Alex’s robe and Alex moaned louder as warm, calloused fingers wrapped around his aching cock and started stroking him roughly.

Alex sprawled in his lap, robe hanging open as Yassen worked him to a shuddering climax. His groan was muffled by Yassen’s mouth, as he came in a wet splatter all over Yassen’s chest.

“Fuck.” Alex sagged weakly against him and Yassen gave a low laugh, hugging him tightly for a moment before wiping them both down with the corner of Alex’s robe. He balled it up and tossed it to the floor before pulling the covers back and sliding into the bed proper, somehow manoeuvring Alex in beside him before he knew what was happening. 

Finding himself tucked up next to Yassen and still in his arms, Alex blinked up at him. He’d half expected to have to leave, but then everything about this was unexpected from beginning to end.

“I assume you are staying?” Yassen said innocently. 

“I guess I am.” Alex gave him a tentative smile. “For, er – monitoring, right?”

Yassen suppressed a smile. “Indeed. Can’t be too careful. You took your medicine very well, I thought.”

Alex gave him an impish look. “Maybe – just to be doubly sure – you should kiss me again. For the saliva, you know?”

“Yes. Of course.” Yassen sounded strangely hoarse. “Whatever you think best.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“Alex.” Yassen cupped his face and kissed him softly. “I am at your disposal.” A thought occurred to him, and Alex narrowed his eyes as Yassen abruptly looked amused.

“What? What did you just think of?”

“Just that – some antidotes are best taken – internally.”

“Didn’t I do that already?”

“I was thinking more...” Yassen’s hand slid down to cup Alex’s arse, and his eyes widened as he caught on. 

“Oh.”

“Up to you, of course.”

Alex licked his lips. “Like you say. Can’t be too careful.” 

-


End file.
